Does this mean I'm the mother?
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Ben and Kevin are married. Gwen's a doctor. Ben's a teacher and Kevin well he's not working at the moment but what's up with him being sick all of a sudden? Mpreg. Gay marriage
1. Chapter 1

**This is one is a little different people. Ben won't be pregnant in this one. That's right it's Kevin's turn! This one goes out to megawomen 5210 for suggesting it. Thanks for the idea! Alright this doesn't follow the show but they do have their powers and they are about 18/19 in here. Hope you like it megawomen 5120. Can be considered AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10!**

Kevin watched Ben while he was sleeping. A night after making love and a morning after being sick over the toilet again. He was beginning to wonder what was up after all he's been doing this for the last two weeks. He brushed some of Ben's hair off his forehead. He still question how the green eyed boy grew taller then him and very muscular while he had stayed on the small side and more lean. Ben still loves him at least.

Ben moves toward the touch with a groan but stays asleep. Kevin gets up to heads downstairs and cook Ben's favorite breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. A little while later after waking up to the smell of food, Ben came downstairs in black boxers and just came into the kitchen when Kevin is finishing breakfast in a pair of green boxers. He walks over to Kevin wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. "B-Ben," Kevin moans almost dropping the pan with bacon on it. "Stop I'll drop b-breakfast and it;s y-your favorite." Kevin moans again when Ben begins to suck on a sensitive part on his neck.

Backing off, Ben smiles at Kevin's blush and panting while saying," Sorry you looked so damn delicious. I just couldn't help myself." He helps Kevin by taking the pan of bacon and says," Sit I'll do the rest. You look so tired. Maybe you should see a doctor are you feeling alright Kev?"

Kevin replies," I'm fine but I think I'll get checked out just in case you never know after all. I have been getting sick lately and haven't really been one to eat as well." He puts a little bit on plate because he wasn't hungry really and plus he had already gotten sick this morning.

Ben sighs and says,"Really? Do you want me to come with you when you go? I'm sure I can get off of work for a bit."

Kevin shakes his head and says," No, you will go to your job. The kids need you and besides the plumbers may need you later. I'll be fine if anything is up I'll call you about it. Don't worry so much. Alien activity has gone down tremendously since the DNAliens attack of earth."

Ben sighs and says," Besides the point , I don't care what time it is I want you to call me. I don't care if I'm in the middle of class teaching. I want you to call me as soon as possible. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my husband after all. I love you so much" He grabs Kevin's hand.

Kevin blushes and says while squeezing Ben's hand in reassurance," I love you too but it will be fine it always is. I probably just need more rest anyway or I maybe coming down with the flu. Nothing major. Besides," He looks at the time, "You've got to be getting to work soon."

Ben nods and gets up to get dress, says," Yes, I'm going dear but please go to the Doctor right after I leave so we know what's up ok?" Kevin nods. Ben leaves to get dress then returns in a nice blue shirt with black slacks and nice shoes. He gives Kevin a kiss and heads off to the school to teach the 6th graders.

As Ben had taken the corvette to school today, Kevin took the mustang to the doctor after breakfast was cleaned up and put away. He went to see Gwen because she was the doctor at the plumbers base.

A little while later he shows up at the base and goes in. Meeting up with Jenny the secretary, he asked," Is Gwen available? " She nods and tells him third door on the left. He goes there and wait.

Not long after comes Gwen in a black top with jeans and a white lab coat comes in. She smiles and says," Hi, Kevin. Long time no see what can I do you for?"

"I haven't been feeling well. I've been throwing up over the toilet. Feeling faint at random times.

I want weird combinations of foods. Like chocolate on my rice or weird stuff on my tacos. I don't know what's up or I get really big cravings for something like watermelon and chop suey at the same time." Gwen laughs a little. "Not funny Gwen it's so weird. My emotions get out of control to at times."

"Well let's see, I'll do a few charms and spells. Do your powers get out of control too at times?" He nods. "Hmmm, Let's see shall we?" For a half an hour she does spells and charms to see what could make Kevin be not himself. The last one she casts is to see if he is pregnant and the light turns blue. "Um Kevin....I'm not exactly sure how to say this but Congratulations you and Ben are going to be parents." Kevin nods and then passes out. She yells," Hey Jenny tell Ben to get down here right away!"

She makes Kevin comfortable while she waits for Ben.

Not to long after Ben comes running through the door. "What happened? Why did he faint?" He practically yells. He goes over by Kevin and he puts his finger through Kevin's hair. "Gwen you better have a good explanation for this."

She sighs and says," I do actually. Ben, he's pregnant. You're going to be a father." Ben stares at her. "It's true. Many men with powers can give birth."

Ben smiles and says,"I'm going to be a father?" Gwen nods smiling. Kevin wakes up about now. "I'm so happy." Ben holds Kevin and kisses him. "You really are wonderful Kevin!"

Kevin blushes and says,"Thanks now what do we name the baby? How far am I along? What do we need to get Gwen?"

Gwen laughs and says," Calm down. You're only about 3 months along and you're going to have twins. As for baby things, you can wait a little bit on that."

Kevin and Ben both nod. Gwen leaves to give them some privacy. Ben smiles and says," I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

Kevin nods and smiles before asking with a frown," Does that mean I'm the mother?" Ben laughs. "What? It's a reasonable question." Ben keeps laughing as he leads Kevin out of the plumbers base to go home.

**There we are if you want another chapter I may do it. Please review. Thanks for reading. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! I hope this will be checked over by my Beta TeamJakeward101 soon. This person is very good at going this if you need a Beta! Later! **


	2. Kids an revenge

**Ok Here is the second chapter. I was going to leave it as a one shot but I also wasn't sure how many people would want more so here I am with chapter two. These chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed or made it a favorite story of theirs . Yes I know some of you have done that. Anyway, The twins are in high school and Ben and Kevin are about late 30's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 at all. Believe it if I did then Julie and Gwen would be with other guys while Ben and Kevin would be together. :)**

Stacey Marie Tennyson was getting ready for school as was her twin brother Adam Christopher Tennyson. Stacey is 16 with long red hair like Gwen, she was the top of her class, popular and cheerleader captain, and she did some college classes in the summer. Adam is 16 with his grades just as good as Stacey, he had Kevin's black hair that was currently dyed green, skates (roller blades/skates, or skate board anything else) or snowboards, plays in a band name Envy with his friends, and does some plays/musicals as well. Despite all the differences between what they like and what they do, they still are the best of friends.

Stacey was finishing her hair before she heard Adam yell up the stairs about hurrying up. It was Adam's turn to drive to school today. She ran down stairs to say goodbye to Kevin who is in the kitchen and finish making their lunch. Adam pushes himself off the doorway and says, "Took you long enough sis." She sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs while heading out to the car while she grabs the lunches.

Ben and Kevin were laughing in the kitchen as Kevin finished the lunches with some fruit and brownies that he made yesterday. Stacey walked in, smiles, and says, "Good Morning Dad, Daddy."

Ben and Kevin look at her, smiling as while, and replies, "Good Morning to you too." They each hug her.

Kevin after he hugs Stacey, he asks, "Are you planning on going to prom? I know that's soon. I was wondering if you wanted to go pick out a dress?"

Stacey looks and him and replies, "You would be willing to do that?" Kevin nods. She smiles and continues," Thanks Daddy! I'd love to!." He smiles when Stacey hugs him again. She waves to both of them when she leaves to get to school.

Ben laughs a little and says, "You're going to help her pick out a dress. How cute. I hope you two have fun."

Kevin blushes and shoves Ben a little while saying, "Gwen was going to take her but then she got an important meetings to attend she said. Something to do with new research in the lab."

Ben smiles and says, "Ahh so that's your cover up for actually wanting to go dress shopping." He laughs while Kevin smacks him.

"I should make you sleep on the couch for that , Benji." He said, "But we know how pointless that is you're be back in bed because I get too lonely."

Ben smiles and says, "You know you love me." Kevin rolls his eyes but nods. Ben wrapped his arms around his waist and continues, "What do you want to do today since my school has the day off. Do you just want to stay home and relax?" Kevin turns and wraps his arms Ben's neck, placing his head on Ben's neck. Ben feels him nod.

Ben gets Kevin to the couch and lays him down on it. He leaves a surprise Kevin on the couch and when he returns with coffee Kevin is sitting up with his back to the arm of the couch and knees bent with his arms around them. Ben hands him his coffee and joins him on the couch. Ben grabs on of Kevin's hand and says, "I need to ask. Do you want to have a job again? The kids are getting older and are able to pay for their own things if they want it. I know you loved having a job when you had one before and sometime after they were born until you decided to stay at home."

Kevin squeezes Ben's hand says, "Honestly, I was thinking of going back to the daycare that I worked at for a part time job if anything but I would be perfectly happy without a job. We have two beautiful kids that will become great adults. I really grateful they both have your beautiful green eyes though because I like them 100 times better then my own eye color.." He remember the last time someone tried to seduce his husband because that guy loved his eyes too.

Ben laughed remembering the last time that happened too and says, "People should learn to not seduce me or anything because although you're shorter then me you are a source to be reckon with. I promise no one will take me away from you." He kisses Kevin's hand. "Besides I'm glad Adam got your hair and Stacey got Gwen's red hair because those colors looks better with the green eyes I think then my dull brown hair."

"I just wish he'd cut it. It's too long for me and his dye job will I'd rather have him do that then drugs." Kevin said with a shrug.

Ben laughs and says, "Reminds me of you when you and I were 16." Kevin shrugs again. "So much in common and you two barely see it. Go figure."

"At the same time don't know you and Stacey have a lot in common either. She reminds me of you at 16. Intelligence, fighting for what you believe in, and all that but I wouldn't have it any other way. They're perfect." Ben agrees then gently places Kevin in his lap on the couch and begins to kiss him,

At school, Stacey and Adam were torn apart the moment they stepped through the door. It was like every other morning. Stacey and Adam would wave after they were taken by their friends. Anna a friend of Stacey says, "Ugh. Stacey I don't understand why you put up with him. He's a skater. He's not worth your time if you can date quarterback of the football team or date the captain of the basketball team or whatever."

Stacey rolled her eyes because this was not the first time nor will it be the last time she figured. She sighed and said, "We've been through this what Anna, a thousand times. He's my brother. I don't simply put up with him. I love him and I won't pick you or my popularity over him ever. So get use to it."

As soon as she finished talk something rare happened. An Alien attack on the high school. All she knew was that Adam was right beside her. Adam smirked as the aliens started going through the school and says, "What did you do this time?"

Stacey smiles and replies back, "Funny bro. I wonder who they are though. It's not a race we're taught in school or by dad and daddy."

The aliens had a red body with a yellow heads. Their eyes were huge and a dark green. Their noses were hard to describe they looked like they had a flat nose but there were more then two holes to breath through. Their mouth was a big hole it seemed like but you could understand them. Their hair was orange and running wild. It looked like if human it would not have been washed for months maybe years.

Alien one looks at the students and says, "We're looking for the one called Ben 10. Who knows him?" Some students in a panic pointed at Stacey and Adam. "You two know him?" He looked at them.

Anna was scared and yelled, "They're his kids! Of course they know him!" She was hiding behind a group of other students.

Adam looked at Stacey, rolling his eyes before answering, "Yeah, why are you looking for him?"

"We're looking to destroy him for destroying our leaders so many years ago. A life for a life after all." Alien two says.

Not only did Stacey looked like Gwen, she had her powers of an Anodite. She flung some solid pink walls at the aliens while her brother soaked up the metal of a locker like Kevin could. He went in and started beating the aliens up that weren't being hit by Stacey's powers. They fought like this until the plumbers could come and take over. There was a small problem though when Adam was hit by alien technology that caused him to yell and pass out a second later.

"ADAM!" Stacey yelled while still fighting while moving closer to protect him with a shield. Just at that moment Ben's team came busting through and finished the rest of the aliens off. Ben ran by his children and asked, "Are you two alright? How many..." He stopped talking when he saw Adam wasn't moving and barely breathing. "What happened?"

Through tears she answered, "He was hit by some alien technology and it caused him to pass out, Dad. We were only trying to hold them off until you and the plumbers got here."

"Who did it?" he asked. She pointed to the alien that was trying to slip away with the gone. Ben stood in front of his kids and turned the Omnitrix and chose Wildmutt. He ran and tackled the alien before he could run off. Ben threw the alien against the wall hard enough to shake the school and knock the alien out for a good while. He dragged the alien over to the plumbers who were shocked to see the school shake from that. Ben changed back and walked over to his son. Gently lifting him, Ben took him to the car with Stacey behind him.

Stacey got in the back seat of the Mustang and Ben laid Adam across the back seat so that his head was on Stacey's lap. After Ben started to drive to the Plumbers's base, Stacey gently moved her fingers through her brothers hair muttering, "You idiot. You better come back. I need you. I'll never forgive you if you leave me now brother."

Ben lifts Adam up gently after parking the car and carried him inside where Gwen was waiting for them. She lead them to a room where they could lay Adam on the bed. Gwen got right to work after hugging Stacey and Ben. Kevin met Ben and Stacey half way to the lobby. Stacey explain to Kevin what happened and Kevin couldn't help but cry while hugging her and Ben.

After a few hours of waiting in the lobby, Gwen came out to Ben, Kevin, and Stacey. She came forward and said, "We've done all we can now it depends on him. We found out what was wrong. That alien technology he was shot with not only hit him unconscious but it hit his heart directly. We were able to repair what damage it cause but the damage was high enough that it could still cost him his life. I'm so sorry guys." She hugged each of them and left.

Kevin shook his head and said, "No. Not my baby." Stacey hugged him and cried while Ben hugged them both.

**Ok yes I have the second chapter and I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the wait I wasn't ****sure what to do at first. And so a little mutlichapter story was born. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please review. More review more lives saved people! :) I'm sure Stacey would not like growning up alone now. Ok HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! **


	3. Remarkable

**I am writing this today not just because of the reviews although that is part of it. I'm writing in honor of my 7 year old cousin Jesse who passed away in a car crash yesterday. Rip Cuz I may not have known you well but I'll always love you. This chapter skips a few months after Adam was shot by the gun. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Hours easily turn into days which turned into weeks and weeks turning into months. Everyday Stacey, Kevin, Gwen, and Ben would visit Adam. Adam had been in a coma since he arrived a few months before because Gwen kept saying he was healing himself but even now it could seem doubtful. She had explained to them that if he didn't wake up by a certain day then they should pull him off the support that helped him breathe and live at the moment.

Kevin cried everyday he saw Adam and Stacey figured she'd never be the same without Adam. He was her other half. They knew everything about each other even what they've hiding from their dads. They were there for each other for everything and she didn't to life her life without him.

Ben couldn't help but blame himself. After all the alien race was after him for changing their future. He came by everyday dealing with it in his own way his family barely taking about this but everything else. Adam's friends would call everyday asking about him. Ben never knew what to say. He looks at his only son everyday wishing it was Ben instead. The aliens managed to kill him slowly without actually laying a hand on him.

Gwen watched this from outside the room with a nurse friend of hers named Kayla. She said, "He needs to wake up soon. The family is tearing themselves apart in silence. Ben blames himself, Stacey is wonder how she'll be an only child when it's always been the two of them, and Kevin is crying even more for his child. Adam won't be the only one we've lost then."

Kayla and Gwen started walking when Kayla asked, "What do you mean, Gwen?"

"Look at them Kayla," Gwen said. "They're falling apart one by one and the three of them will have the hardest time moving on should worse come to worse. We'll lost Ben most likely from the plumbers if he blames himself but his team needs him and Kevin needs him as well as Stacey. Nothing will be the same if Adam doesn't make it. Ben and Kevin said they can't keep their son in pain. If he's not awake by May 16. I'm to pull the plug on the life support. I don't think I can Kayla. He's my nephrew for Pete's sake."

Kayla said, "I have a feeling you won't have to deal with that or at least I hope."

Later that night

Ben has taken to spending the night where Adam was not wanting him to wake up alone. If he ever wakes up anyway. Kevin and Stacey had gone home many hours before since the clock was chiming 3 am. Ben this time was not sleeping. He simply sat there waiting not exactly sure for what. Minutes ticked by and a soft groan from the bed could be heard. Ben looks over and sees eyes fluttering to reveal beautiful green eyes.

Ben says gently, "Adam?"

Adam replies with a rough voice, "Dad?" He swallows a few times before continuing. "Dad? What happened?" Ben explained to Adam what happened then he called Gwen, Kevin, and Stacey to come and see him.

They all bursted in happily. Gwen got right to work checking his vitals and everything then returning with water for him. Stacey smiles happily while holding her brother's hand and tells him what he missed. She reads him the cards from family and friends. Ben holds a happily crying Kevin. Gwen leans against the doorway to watch this happy scene unfold the rest of that way.

** There we are. There will be one more chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it a lot. Please review and thank you for reading. I'm going to be so Good night. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later !**


	4. Words of a Heo

** Here we are the final chapter of Does this mean I'm the mother? This skips to their Graduation. A little bit over a year after what happened to Adam. I'll put this in Adam's view this time. I may write a side story of what Stacey felt when Adam got hurt. If people like this I'll do that.**

I can hear Stacey in the next room getting ready for Graduation. She excited because she got a new dress and from our daddy I got a nice new outfit too but for graduation my hair is sky blue. No longer the green it once was. It's hard to think of the time I had green hair.

It's hard to believe that a little over year ago I had almost died. We were 16 then and now only about a year and a half later my sister Stacey and I are graduating from high school. Also for the first time since we've been born we're going to separate schools and having separate lives. I'm not saying it's bad. It's just different. I use to do everything with her. School, sports, same friends until high school, and pretty much the same life. We've always been there for each other. Now she's going to University of California and I'm going to Harvard. She going for biology and I'm going to be a lawyer.

Everything seemed to changed since that incident when we were 16. I'm lying on the hospital bed, dressed in white, and waited to hear tears and the words "he's dead." being said to my parents and sister. I'm glad to be here. So very glad but you learn a few things a long the way you always figured you would learn when you got older. Everything you took for granted is now either much more important or not as important as you once thought. Family, friends, school, and work are much more important then social events or something like that but I still enjoy them. Nothing would ever be the same for someone who had a near death experience.

Almost everything went back to normal after that. My friends and I still skate. I got all my homework done that I missed over the few months I was out of it. My sister and I are the valedictorians but she can't stand talking in front of people so I'm doing the speech today. That was going to be interesting. I walk out of my room ready to go when Stacey is. Dad and daddy were going to met us there.

"Adam," Kevin calls up the stairs. "Did you take your meds yet?"

"No, but I'm on my way to take my meds." I replied while heading to the bathroom to take them, Sadly, even after that experience I have to take five different pills to take care of the pain I get every now and then, and one or two are building up my body again. That coma nearly took everything out of me. Neither Gwen nor anyone on her team are entirely sure what hit me but for awhile, after I was able to get out of bed, I was in a wheelchair for a few months. Now when I walk long distances or stand for certain amount of time I need a cane. That just really bites let me tell you. I'm suppose to have my cane at the graduation today because Gwen said I need to. Ridiculous if you ask me but she's my aunt and my doctor what can I do?

"Stacey?" I asked while doing my hair. "We've got to be there soon. It's almost 10!"

She stepped out of the room dressed in a strapless blue dress. "I'm ready!" she said giggling on her way to the bathroom to brush her hair quick. "Do you want to drive today?"

"I thought you and your boyfriend were going together today?" I asked finishing up spiking my sky blue hair. I also made sure I had nothing on my Black button up shirt and black pants.

"No, we going to meet up after. I told him I wanted to drive there with you today." She said. "Unless you want to do this differently."

I smile at her and say, "I'd be honor to drive you there sis." She smiles back and grabs her purse along with the gowns and caps while I grab my cane. Downstairs, Ben and Kevin hugs us and and tells us they're be there soon. I grab the keys and head out to the car with Stacey and slides in the driver's side while she slides in the passenger sit after she puts it all in the trunk.

Little while later at the ceremony

Principal Warren says, "I would like to welcome our final speaker and one of our Valedictorian

who is giving the speech out today before the students receive their diplomas today. Help me in welcoming Adam Tennyson." Everyone claps for me as I walk forward with my cane.

I put my speech on the podium and kept my hand on my cane to keep me straight up. I began my speech saying, "My fellow classmates four years we spent together growing, living, and just being together. Some people we started with are not here today but in those spaces are new faces that joined us later on. I stand here today hoping I can give words of encouragement, hope, and most importantly honesty." People watch him from where they were sitting. He could see Kevin and Ben holding hands and waiting for him to continue. "I want to pass on something I learned almost 2 years ago. Some of you know the story and some do not but today is just as good as any other day to learn. Nearly two years ago I lost my life. To this day we're not entirely sure if I'll heal 100% ever. I take pills that boost my immune system and my digestive system. I'm not sure if I'll ever walk without a cane again because it also affected my spinal chord and my legs. I have a limp now. I've never been normal but I'm not dead either. It took me awhile to appreciate the life I have. Family who had always been there for me. Friends who never turned from me when they knew I wasn't normal. Graduation because I know I have a chance to end a chapter here and move on. I may never walk without a cane again. I may never be off those pills that are helping my body function now but my words of advice is never lose sight of what is importantly. I say this because the next person in that hospital bed could be you or someone you love dearly and you don't want to lose sight of what or who is important. Thank you."

People stood to clap from the graduates to the audience watching them. I bow slightly and start to head back to my sit but the principal is already there at the podium saying, "I have one more award. Actually it was demanded by these young adults and faculty. I would be honored to present this to Adam Tennyson for being a great role model and a great man of courage. I present to him the first ever award. He showed us that sometimes strength is found in the weakest moments and in the moments it may hurt the most. Thank you Adam." I accepted it with grace and honor.

Sometime after the ceremony

Stacey and her boyfriend John caught up to me when I was walking slowly toward the school. John says, "I like that speech man. It was really good." He smiles at me.

"Thanks man." I said while I smile back. I trust him with my life after all he's been one of my best friends for years but he knows that if he ever hurts Stacey, I'd pick her over him any day. I'd never be able to forgive him.

We were laughing when we made it to the school at some joke. I can't really remember anymore because all I remember is them holding hands and smiling. I'm happy for them really, I am but at the same time I'm not sure if I'll find someone who love me like that.

I realize once again though that maybe it's not all about the love between me and another but between me and my family. I'm more then thankful to be alive, to have my family makes me realize that I don't need everything right now because everything will come in due time. Right now I've got my future to look forward to and my family to thank everyday for never giving up on me. Kevin and Ben smile at us and you can see the love and how proud they are of us. I smile back and think what a great time this is that I have with them. Tomorrow I'll worry about it all today, I'll live for the moment.

**Ok yes Done with this story if people like the end there was be a second to this about how Adam is doing and maybe he'll get someone to love too. If you my friends and readers would like a story about that. Yes Ben and Kevin and of course Stacey will be in it and her boytoy. Please review if you like it. Depending on how many people like it I may rewrite it for a few reasons but Thank you for reading and reviewing. :) HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
